(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of temperature control systems and more particularly to a remote temperature control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The central function of a temperature control system is to read current temperature conditions and turn a heating/cooling system on or off to maintain a set temperature condition. Currently, temperature control systems have temperature sensors that are contained within the thermostat. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical temperature control system used to regulate the temperatures in two zones of temperature regulation. As shown in the figure, thermostat 1 includes therein a temperature sensor 2. As is apparent from the drawing, the temperature sensor 2 is positioned proximately to the thermostat 1 and not to the target zones of temperature regulation 4, 5. A temperature control 3 permits a user to set a desired temperature for the target zones of temperature regulation 4, 5. In consequence, the thermostat 1 can adjust the output of the temperature control source 6 responsive to the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor 2 in order to control the temperature in the target zones of temperature regulation 4, 5.
However, placing the temperature sensors 2 inside of the thermostat 1 produces various problems. FIG. 2 illustrates one problematic scenario. Specifically, FIG. 2 illustrates the typical temperature control system of FIG. 1 used to regulate the temperature in two zones of temperature regulation with an additional temperature altering source 7 in one of the zones of temperature regulation 4. In this case, the temperature in the target zone of temperature regulation 4 can differ from the temperature sensed proximate to the temperature sensor 2. As a result, the thermostat 1 cannot appropriately adjust the output of the temperature control source 6 in order to accurately maintain the desired temperature set in the temperature control 3. Rather, the thermostat 1 can adjust the output of the temperature control source 6 in accordance with the temperature conditions sensed by the temperature sensor 2, which in of itself, is positioned remotely from the target zone of temperature regulation 4.
Notably, the heating or cooling of an entire area, such as a house, office complex, or other habitable area can be effected by the placement of the thermostat and internal temperature sensor. Depending on the location of the thermostat and internal temperature sensor, different parts of the area to be heated or cooled can vary widely in temperature. This is because of the dynamics of airflow. Specifically, cool air flows downward and hot air rises. Therefore, if the thermostat and internal temperature sensor are placed in a low area, such as the first floor of a house, the temperature of any upper areas, such as second and third floors, will be at a higher temperature and will not be detected by the thermostat. The opposite is also true if the thermostat and internal temperature sensor are placed in an upper area.
There are additional factors which can alter the effectiveness of temperature regulation such as the position of air ducts in relation to the location of the thermostat, the time of day, time of year, north or south facing rooms, number of windows, tinted glass, etc. For example, if the thermostat and internal temperature sensor are placed in a room that has a small number of windows which do not allow direct sunlight, this room will be at a lower temperature than another room which has numerous windows which receive direct sunlight throughout the day. However, because of the placement, the thermostat and internal temperature sensor cannot detect the higher temperature in the remote room and therefore will not attempt to adjust the temperature.
The invention is a remote temperature control system that uses remote temperature sensors to provide current temperature readings from one or more zones of temperature regulation to a centrally placed thermostat that turns a heating/cooling system on or off to regulate the temperature in the zones of temperature regulation. This invention allows the thermostat to control the heating/cooling system based on more accurate temperature readings from remote locations rather than adjusting the temperature in remote locations based on a temperature reading from the central location of the thermostat.
The present invention avoids the problems that are inherent in current temperature control systems. Separating the temperature sensors from the thermostat allows the sensors to be placed in remote locations throughout the area to be heated or cooled. The thermostat can then be placed in any centralized location without concern as to its positioning relative to heat ducts, windows, or other concerns. The temperature sensors can then transmit the temperature conditions in various remote locations to the thermostat and the thermostat can turn the heating/cooling system on or off based on these remote temperature readings rather than a temperature reading from a centralized location. Therefore, this invention can more accurately control the temperature of an entire area based on more accurate remote temperature readings and those places that have poorly positioned thermostats can get more effective heating and cooling without rewiring walls to move the thermostat. Hence, an object of this invention is to provide a remote temperature control system that more accurately controls the temperature conditions in remote locations.
In one embodiment of the invention, temperature sensors are placed in remote zones of temperature regulation throughout an area to be heated or cooled. These temperature sensors are communicatively connected to a thermostat. The thermostat is then communicatively connected to a temperature control source.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the temperature conditions in remote zones of temperature regulation are regulated by positioning various temperature sensors in the zones of temperature regulation. A thermostat is then placed within communication range of the sensors. The temperature sensors transmit the temperature conditions in the zone of temperature regulation to the thermostat. In response to the temperature conditions received from the temperature sensors, the thermostat then transmits a temperature regulation command to a temperature control source. The temperature control source then regulates the temperature condition in the zone of temperature regulation based on the temperature regulation command it receives from the thermostat.
A remote temperature control system in accordance with the inventive arrangements can include a thermostat; a temperature sensor placed in a remote zone of temperature regulation and communicatively connected to the thermostat; and a temperature control source communicatively connected to the thermostat. In the preferred embodiment, the temperature sensor is communicatively connected to the thermostat via a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver.
A method of regulating temperature conditions in a remote zone of temperature regulation in accordance with the inventive arrangements can include the steps of both positioning a temperature sensor in a zone of temperature regulation and positioning a thermostat outside the zone of temperature regulation. Notably, the temperature sensor can transmit a temperature condition in the zone of temperature regulation to the thermostat. Likewise, the thermostat can transmit a temperature regulation command to a temperature control source responsive to the temperature condition received from the temperature sensor. In consequence, the temperature control source can regulate the temperature condition in the zone of temperature regulation responsive to the temperature regulation command received from the thermostat.
In a preferred embodiment, the temperature sensor can transmit the temperature condition in the zone of temperature regulation to the thermostat via a wireless transmitter; and the thermostat can receive the temperature condition in the zone of temperature regulation from the temperature sensor via a wireless receiver. In yet another embodiment, the thermostat can average the temperature conditions received from a plurality of temperature sensors; and the thermostat can transmit a temperature regulation command to the temperature control source based on the average temperature condition. Finally, in yet another embodiment, the thermostat can receive the temperature conditions in a plurality of zones of temperature regulation from a corresponding plurality of temperature sensors and can transmit an individual temperature regulation command to the temperature control source for each of the temperature conditions. In consequence, the temperature control source can regulate the temperature condition of each zone of temperature regulation responsive to the individual temperature regulation command received from the thermostat.